yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14
August 16, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Junki Takegami |director = Yasuyuki Fuse |animation director = Lee Sung-jin Kang Hyeon-guk |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 13 |next = Episode 15|english Title = An Invitation}} '''An Invitation or known as Ghost Girl's Invitation in the Japanese version''' is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on August 16, 2017. It will air in Canada on October 14, 2018 Synopsis Interested in the incident that happened 10 years ago, Ghost Girl challenged Playmaker to a Duel, with Ai as a wager. Learning that he will be able to obtain the program that allows him to infiltrate SOL Technologies Data Bank if he wins, Yusaku heads to Link VRAINS… Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Ghost Girl vs. Ghost Girl.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Ghost Girl Ghost Girl Normal Summons "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700). As "Marionetter" was Normal Summoned, Ghost Girl activates its effect, which lets her Set an "Altergeist" Trap Card from her Deck. She Sets "Altergeist Protocol". Ghost Girl Sets another card. Turn 2: Playmarker Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). "Wizard" attacks "Marionetter", but Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery" in her hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and negating the attack (0/2400). As "Kunquery" was Special Summoned, Ghost Girl activates its effect, allowing her to negate the effects of a monster Playmaker controls. She negates the effects of "Cyberse Wizard". " Link Summoned.]] Turn 3: Ghost Girl Ghost Girl Normal Summons a second "Marionetter" (1600/1700), activating its effect to Set "Altergeist Camouflage" from her Deck. Ghost Girl uses the two copies of "Marionetter" and "Kunquery" to Link Summon "Altergeist Primebanshee" (2100/LINK-3/↓↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Ghost Girl activates her face-down "Altergeist Materialization", letting her Special Summon an "Altergeist" monster from her GY; she Special Summons "Marionetter" (1600/1700). Ghost Girl activates her face-down "Altergeist Protocol". She then activates the second effect of "Marionetter", allowing her to send a face-up "Altergeist" card she controls to the GY to Special Summon an "Altergeist" monster from her GY. She sends "Altergeist Protocol" to the GY and Special Summons the other "Marionetter" (1600/1700). Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Primebanshee", which lets her Release an "Altergeist" monster to Special Summon another "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to a zone that "Primebanshee" points to. She Releases a "Marionetter" to Special Summon "Altergeist Meluseek" (500/300) to the bottom Next to the Link of "Primebanshee". Ghost Girl Sets a card. The effect of "Meluseek" lets it attack Playmaker directly (Playmaker: 4000 → 3500 LP). As "Meluseek" inflicted battle damage to Playmaker, Ghost Girl activates its effect, allowing her to send a card Playmaker controls to the GY. She sends "Cyberse Wizard" to the GY. "Marionetter" attacks Playmaker directly (3500 → 1900 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Ghost Girl / Emma Bessho Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201708/23144_201708161825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1